cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Noel Gugliemi
Noel Gugliemi (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Brother'' (2000) [Mexican Mafia Soldier] Shot to death during a business meeting by Susumu Terajima. *''The Barrio Murders'' (2001) [Johnny]: Throat slit by the main serial killer. *''Employee of the Month (2004)'' [Chicken]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Dave Foley in a hotel bathtub; his body is shown afterwards when Matt Dillon and Steve Zahn discover him. *''Harsh Times (2005)'' [Flaco]: Shot twice in the chest by Christian Bale. (Thanks to Derrick) *''Crank (2006)'' [Warehouse Rooftop Hood]: Thrown off of the roof by Jason Statham; we see Jason grab Noel, followed by a shot of Noel falling past a window. *''Snoop Dogg's Hood of Horror (2006)'' [Fatcap]: Accidentally shoots himself in the crotch while trying to pull his gun out of his pants, after Daniella Alonso crosses out his name on the wall. He later returns as a zombie to kill Daniella. *''Street Kings (2008)'' [Quicks]: Slashed to death after getting tangled in barbed wire, as Keanu Reeves pushes him in further. (Thanks to ND) *''Red Sands (2009)'' [Pfc. Jorge Wardell]: Shot by Theo Rossi when he thinks that Noel is actually Mercedes Masöhn in disguise. Noel's body is seen along with Theo's outside before they mysteriously disappear. *''Wrong Turn at Tahoe (2009)'' [Frankie Tahoe]: Beaten to death with a baseball bat by Miguel Ferrer in Noel's strip club. * Kill Kapone (2014) [Crow]: Shot to death by another gangbanger after Noel shoots Ronnie Alvarez to death. * The Purge: Anarchy (2014) [Diego]: Shot to death by soldiers, when the soldiers raid the building, while threatening Carmen Ejogo and Zoe Soul with a shotgun. * Beyond Skyline (2017) [Justin]: Presumably killed (off-screen) after being sucked by one of the alien spaceships. * 3 from Hell (2019)' [Bullet]: Shot to death by Richard Brake. TV Deaths *The X-Files: Surekill (2001)'' [Gangbanger #1]: Killed by the mysterious stranger at the beginning of this episode. *CSI: Alter Boys (2001)' [''Kenny Ramirez]: Cuts his own wrists in his own jail cell to avoid spending time in his jail cell. William Petersen later observes his body after being too late in time to tell Noel that he found out he didn't commit the murders that Jeremy Renner actually committed. *''Angel: Deep Down (2002)'' [Driver Vamp]: Staked by Amy Acker. Gugliemi, Noel Gugliemi, Noel Gugliemi, Noel Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in the The Purge Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Actors who died in James DeMonaco Movies Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Mayans MC Cast Members Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies